Optimistic: All Good Things
by Motoko Forever
Summary: All good things may come to an end...all bad things can't wait to begin... Some will make you laugh...some will make you cry... Ying Yang Twins USA


**Optimistic: All Good Things **

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do own the plot and the new villans. Boo-Yah!

AN: A brief glimpse at Jr. Teen Titans. Uhm... please just read it?

**Chapter 1 **

**Inspiration: Another Day to Protect Him**

_'All good things may come to an end... All bad things can't wait to begin.'_ -- Ying Yang Twins (U.S.A.)

--

"Titans...GO!" Robin shouted, sending his team off into battle. Willingly, we sacrifice our lives for the world, but mostly for Jump City, our home.

When the criminals become too tough for our little police force to handle, we get called in to stop them. Naturally, you're wondering who the hell are we and why would the city choose us to protect them? The answer is this: We are the Teen Titans. It'll make sense later...I promise.

"You Titans are no match for me, and my ghouls!" Boogie said, poiting his ghoulish hand at us. His twelve ghouls followed him while his army attacked. "Farewell, Titans."

"Raven...are you ready?" Robin asked. He was so gentle to me, his voice so soft. I think I liked this side of my leader, the leader of the Titans. I missed it sometimes. "If you're not, just let me know."

I was new to the team, and a year younger than my leader. The others made no difference to me...especially Beast Boy and Satrfire. All I knew was that Robin wanted me to be prepared before I went into battle. Some of the team was already skeptical of my powers. Earlier this morning, I accidentally overheard them whispering about me, but not Robin. Just Starfire and Beast Boy.

--

"I wonder if she has any powers," Starfire said. She was uncommonly rude to me but always very courteous when Robin was around. She was weird. "I mean...she's been here for like a month and she hasn't fought one battle. I wonder what Robin sees in her..."

"He might like her Starfire," Beast Boy said. She snorted but took him into consideration with her emerald green eyes. "You better be careful, Starfire because it looks as though you have some competition. That could be cool. You and Little Raven fighting over Robin."

"Hmph! Robin belongs to me and she had better know that," Starfire spat. She rolled her eyes and returned to her forgotten book, _Cosmo_. Beast Boy smiled and watched as she began to fume from the thought. "And besides that, what would Robin want with a thirteen year old anyway?"

--

"Raven...are you ready? I understand if you're not..." Robin whispered, smiling tenderly. I shook my head and backed into the shadows. He smiled and then went back to fighting the Ghoulies, Boogie's army. I watched from the shadows, never uttering a sound.

"Hm...Little Raven is all alone, isn't she, Boogie?" one of Boogie's ghouls asked in a creepy voice. I whipped around in terror. My eyes grew large with fear, tears forming immediately. "I wonder who would care if we took you as our hostage...perhaps Robin? Boogie...what do you think?"

"You know what I think, Beezle, about our Little Raven?" Boogie said, smiling. His pale white face was death-like, striking fear in my heart. His entire appearance was that of a specter. It was like looking at a dead body or some zombie. "I think that our little friend, Raven might be missed by our Robin, Beezle, if we were to take her. So, shall we?"

"Yessir."

"NO!"

"Raven!"

I was lifted into the air with Boogie and Beezle, his right-hand man. I was very afraid, even though I did not fear my death. Sometimes, I prayed for it in the dead of the night, when normal people were sleeping. Although, I do think that Robin is normal...even if he stays awake with me sometimes. If Robin wasn't wearing a mask most of the time, I would know what he was thinking but even now, as he wore the mask, I knew what he was feeling: fear for me. He was afraid of losing me. I could feel his emotions becoming powerful as I was lifted with Boogie and Beezle.

"From up here, they look like ants, don't they Beezle?" Boogie asked, dropping me off at the top of a building. My breath caught in my throat as I realized that there was no escaping my fate. "I could crush them all...but none before my Little Raven here."

"Over my dead body, Boogie!" Robin hissed. He was holding his infamous Birdarangs in his hands and was prepared to risk his life for me, if he had to. I never wanted him to die for me. Not him. Not ever. "Let Raven go or it'll be your last!"

"Robin!"

"Ooh...Look, Beezle," Boogie said. Beezle smiled mischievously, secretly pulling out 3 shuriken from his left pocket and concealing it within his sleeve. I had noticed the movement but the not the action, unfortunately. "It appears that taking Raven has struck a nerve with our Robin Boy Wonder, hasn't it? If the thought was concievable, so it must be...correct? It seems that Robin has a crush on Little Raven."

"Too bad."

"Robin!"

The three blades made contact with Robin's flesh, striking him down before my very eyes. Within in an instant, my hero had been slashed to pieces. I rushed to him, cradling his head into my chest. I was so young...and so weak. If I was strong, then I could have saved him, or at least helped him. Now, he was dying and it was all because of me. My lack of strength had caused the death of my leader...and my friend.

"Maybe they were right...Robin," I whimpered. A tear fell from my eye but he caught it on his finger and wiped my face dry. "I failed you because I am too weak."

"No, you're not, Raven. You are one of the most powerful people that I know," he said. "Don't let what they say get to you. You are powerful. You just need more time to grow. You know that."

All I knew now was that Robin needed help and I was the only one who could help him. The others were too busy trying to prevent Boogie from destroying the city with his ghost-explosives. All I wanted was for Robin to be ok. Nothing else mattered to me, a thirteen year old empath and all power psychic.

"Hey Raven... It was fun while it lasted, right?" Robin said. His hand fell from my cheek, meaning that he was dead. Suddenly, a new power awakened inside of me. All I felt was pain: agony, despair and brokenness. Robin was gone from me.

"Robin...no! You can't leave me! Robin...! ROBIN! NO!" I pleaded, shaking him. The idea of death could not phase me. I wouldn't accept it to have affected Robin, ultimately taking him from me. But no matter how hard I shook him, he did not answer me. He was dead.

"Aww...did we hurt Robin? Is Little Raven hurt because she lost her boyfriend to a few blades?" Beezle asked in a low whisper, smiling. "Come now...you can do better than that. You need a powerful boyfriend. Hahaha!"

"Azerath...Metrion...Zinthos...Azerath...Metrion...Zinthos...Azerath...Metrion...Zinthos..." I began to chant. Boogie and Beezle suddenly stopped laughing and snapped their attetion towards me. My eyes were glowing black and I was suspended above Robin's limp body. I would avenge him. I would avenge Robin, my leader.

"Little Raven...?"

"You hurt Robin," I whispered dangerously. "So now -- you pay! Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

A black power was released from my body that day, rescuing the city and the people. Even Robin was brought back because of the power I released. The only downside was that it drained me of my life energy, which would take some time to recover. However, now I knew that I could protect him when I needed to...if I ever had to again.

_Robin...at least I can protect you...forever._

--

AN: For now, this is done with. I may do a sequel. Thank you.

Motoko Forever


End file.
